Lucy of the Sorrows
by fairygirl90
Summary: Lucy is a beautiful princess who is locked away not knowing anyone but the king and her maid until her maid introduces her to a boy from the village near by. will they be able to escape the king and live happily ever after or will something more terrible happen? One-shot. GrayLu. Warning: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**So this is pretty much based off of a Celtic legend I know called Deidre of the sorrows or something like that, actually it's pretty much that. I was thinking Fairy Tail couples and just started thinking of this story so I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing, I do not own Fairy Tail or Deirdre of the Sorrows.**

Once upon a time a beautiful baby girl was born; she had the richest chocolate brown eyes and lovely golden hair. From the day she was born she was cherished, however before she could be happy for too long a seer told her father the most terrible prophesy. He told the king that a war would be caused by her beauty. Hearing this and not wanting his country to go to war he locked the young princess away in the woods and banned everyone from seeing her, a rumour was spread that she had died like her mother had. There was only one other person who knew of Lucy's existence and that was her caregiver/maid Virgo. As the years went by the young princess grew and as she grew she became more and more beautiful and she was so charming that the old king now wanted her for himself. He promised himself that once she was old enough he would take her out of her imprisonment and make her the queen of his kingdom.

As Lucy grew so did her curiosity. She was forever asking her maid questions, Virgo did not mind she was glad to have a bright young girl around. However one day the young princess asked her if all men were as old and unattractive as the king who came to visit her every day. Virgo's heart broke at the thought of her young mistress's fate and decided to start bringing a boy she knew from the village that was the same age as the young princess. Lucy was surprised that the king was not the only man in the world and that the other boy was so young and so handsome. The two quickly fell for each other, however they had to maneuver around the king's visiting schedule, thankfully Virgo was always well aware of when the king would be visiting and always managed to help Grey escape in time.

One day the king visited and told Lucy of his plans to marry her and to make her queen and to show her off to the world where she would no longer have to hide in the forest. Lucy was happy to hear that she would be free, but she was heartbroken because she did not love the king she loved Grey and did not want to leave him. The next time he visited she told him about what the king had said and he came up with a plan to leave the country so they would not be under the king's influence anymore.

The next night with the help of his siblings Ultear and Leon Grey was able to help free Lucy from her prison. They travelled all night without stopping and finally made it to the sea that was the border between the two countries. They were able to get passage across the sea just as the king came after them, pounding down the docks, obviously finding out what had happened. As they were sailed across the king commandeered his own ship and took off in pursuit. What happened next was the cause of a war that lasted for 4 and a half years, the foolish king only thinking about his greed and lust for the beautiful princess did not realise when they had crossed the border and started attacking their ship in the other country's territory. Because of this the king of the other country Natsu had no choice but to counter attack. Still the battle could have ended there had King Jude decided to go home, however he stubbornly refused unless King Natsu gave Lucy back to him. Natsu realising that Lucy and Grey were in trouble decided to take them in as refugees until things calmed down in their country. For five years they lived there, Leon fell in love with Juvia, one of the women who had helped them, and Ultear became renowned for her abilities to accomplish any task that was needed. They knew of the war that was going on because of them however they never once thought of returning Lucy back to the horrid king.

The war finally ended (4 ½ years later), when an advisor to King Jude helped him realise that maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep the country so war torn about a girl and that king Jude himself had made the prophesy the old seer had made come true. King Jude decided to apologise to King Natsu, however he had a favour to ask, he wanted to be able to apologise to Grey and Lucy personally in his castle and let the refugees come home to their country of birth. King Natsu passed the message along, it took a lot to convince Grey to go meet up with his former king, and however Lucy wanted to see what he had to say. After about six months they finally found themselves back in their homeland. Leon and Ultear had accompanied them as well since it had been so long since they had seen their homeland as well. Leon was a bit restless since he wanted to hurry back to see his lovely Juvia, but he wanted to be the one to tell their mother Ur about her and how he was finally living like a good man.

They didn't have a chance. The minute they were outside of the castle gates, Lucy was forcefully grabbed and taken away while the others were ambushed on all sides. Lucy had to watch with terror as the love of her life and his family were killed right in front of her eyes. After it was done she was forced into the castle were the king married her on the spot. This was what he had been waiting for, for her to come back so she could be his. Nonetheless he never got what he wanted, she never belonged to him, from the moment she entered the castle she would not look or speak to him. After about a year he finally was fed up with her attitude, he had tried everything he could think of to break the ice that had coated her heart, but nothing worked. So he decided to send her back to the woods where she had been raised.

When Lucy realised that she was being taken from the castle she decided that she had had enough, she could no longer live without her love as she was being escorted past the place where her Grey had been killed she jumped from the moving vehicle. No one knows whether it was fate or luck, but by just throwing herself off the carriage like that she was able to die in the place where the love of her life had been murdered. Finally she was able to rest with him forever, and in their place grew two trees that even though they were separate grew towards each other until their branches entwined, almost as if symbolising the two lovers being together after being separated so violently in life.

**Author's note:**

**Anyways I know it isn't the greatest but for some reason I just felt that I needed to write it. My first one-shot, and it's kind of hard to write without putting any **_**actual**_** dialogue in the story, well hope you enjoyed it at least a little.**


	2. Alternate ending

**Ok so I was asked for an alternate ending to this story, I don't know how well it will go because this is supposed to be a tragedy. However I will try. So I will start from when Lucy, Grey, Ultear and Leon are heading back to their country to see the king. **

**Disclaimer I still do not own anything.**

ALTERNATE ENDING

When they reached the shore of their much missed country, Grey still felt uneasy about going to see the king, he still wasn't sure what was going to happen and why the king had wanted to see them so desperately, he didn't want anything to happen, not when everyone had finally become happy. Unfortunately for Grey he was right, as soon as they got to the castle gates Lucy was snatched away from him and they were ambushed on all sides. Luckily however Grey had been prepared for the worst no matter how much Lucy had protested to this plan. From the cover of the woods surrounding the castle dozens of armed guards sprung out to help them, even surprisingly King Natsu and his captain of the guard the fearsome Erza Scarlet.

The battle did not last too long as the ambushers did not anticipate anyone to realise what would happen. As they lay dead around them Lucy ran into Grey's arms crying and apologising for trusting the king; who had done nothing but cause her grief, over her husband and lover. Grey made his siblings leave to go see their mother, after all Leon had important news; he had gotten married while they had been away and now Juvia was expecting their first child and he knew that Ultear would never truly fit in anywhere other than here where she belonged.

After his siblings had left him, Lucy, Natsu and Erza went into the castle to confront the king. After a harsh reality check the finally accepted defeat seeing as how his prize was already married and he could no longer take her that way. Natsu started "negotiations" for a "peaceful" takeover after all the trouble the old king had caused him and all their people.

After that fateful day Leon returned to Juvia and lived there happily with their children, Ultear became the head of a guild that did many odd jobs but was mostly renowned for ridding villages of bandits and other nuisances, as that was all they were now crime dropped so low with the people fearing the dragon king and his fearsome soldier, life was peaceful. As for Lucy and Grey they lived their lives travelling the now united countries even after they had their own children until they could say that they had seen everything that was worth seeing, and Lucy never once regretted giving up being a princess she was truly glad to be able to go and do whatever she wanted without any expectations or being confined all she needed was the love of her family.

BTW; the old king was just stripped of his position and was allowed to continue living in his country (under an alias of course) and work for his food and shelter just like a normal man. He died a bitter man after a few years.

**So I hope if you really did not like the first ending that this was able to satisfy you, I kind of felt even more sad when I was writing about Leon and Juvia in this one because just thinking of the same circumstances in the first ending is really heartbreaking :'( I just hope this doesn't ruin the original story that was supposed to be all tragedy. **cL0v3r43VR **I hope you like this ending better.**


End file.
